


Apart. But Never Parted.

by Charena



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 13:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11579115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charena/pseuds/Charena
Summary: Die Beziehung zwischen dem Captain und dem Ersten Offizier ist schwer belastet von Spocks Weigerung, mit Jim eine echte Bindung einzugehen. Kirk ist nicht bereit, ihn aufzugeben, trotz den gegenseitigen Verletzungen, die sich die beiden Männer zufügen. Aber erst das Zusammentreffen mit Spocks Eltern bringt sie zu einer Entscheidung.





	Apart. But Never Parted.

Titel: Apart. But Never Parted.  
Serie: Star Trek – TOS  
Episoden: 1.24 This Side of Paradise / 2.0 Journey to Babel  
Autor: Lady Charena / August 2001  
Charaktere: James T. Kirk, Spock, Leila Kalomi, Sarek, Amanda  
Pairing: Spock/Leila Kalomi, Kirk/Spock  
Rating: AU, ab18, slash/het, POV  
Worte: 7260  
Beta: T‘Len

Summe: Die Beziehung zwischen dem Captain und dem Ersten Offizier ist schwer belastet von Spocks Weigerung, mit Jim eine echte Bindung einzugehen. Kirk ist nicht bereit, ihn aufzugeben, trotz den gegenseitigen Verletzungen, die sich die beiden Männer zufügen. Aber erst das Zusammentreffen mit Spocks Eltern bringt sie zu einer Entscheidung.

Disclaimer: Star Trek gehört Paramount/Viacom. Bei dieser Story handelt sich um nicht-kommerzielle Fanfiction, es wird keine Verletzung von Urheberrechten beabsichtigt. 

 

 

* // * // * // * // * // // * // * // * // * // // * // * // * // * // // * // * // * // *

 

Sie lagen aneinandergeschmiegt in der Dunkelheit ihrer kleinen Welt. Das einzige Geräusch in der Stille ihr gemeinsamer Herzschlag. Er hatte sich im Schlaf gedreht, von ihr abgewandt. Ihr Kopf lag in seinem Nacken, verloren in seinen Träumen, sie teilend, wie sie alles teilten, seit Beginn ihrer Existenz...

 

* // * // * // * // * // // * // * // * // * // // * // * // * // * // // * // * // * // *

 

Ich habe wieder geträumt. 

Ich habe gelernt, diese Träume zu hassen. Keine Emotion. Eine Feststellung.

Als ich erwache, ist mein erstes Empfinden Kälte, dann Scham. Ich unterdrücke beides und setze mich auf. 

Sie bewegt sich neben mir auf dem engen Bett, meine abrupte Bewegung spürend. Ihre Hand tastet nach mir, doch ich weiche ihr aus, indem ich mich erhebe. Unbewusst für einen Moment den Atem anhaltend, stehe ich neben dem Bett und betrachte sie. Leila schläft weiter. Sie dreht sich auf die Seite, eine Hand in kindlicher Gestik unter die Wange schiebend. Ihr gleichmäßiger Atem verrät mir, dass sie wieder tiefer in den Schlaf gleitet. 

Mein Blick folgt dem sanften Schwung ihres Rückens, bis dorthin, wo ein Laken den Rest ihres Körpers verhüllt. Ich lausche in mich hinein - doch es bleibt still in mir. Das flüchtige Verlangen, das mich letzte Nacht in ihre Kabine und ihre Arme getrieben hat, ist erloschen. Ich versuche es neu zu entfachen, indem ich die Erinnerung an den Akt hervorrufe... an den Geschmack ihrer Haut. Ihr Stöhnen, als ich in sie eindrang. Den Klang ihrer Stimme, als sie meinen Namen rief. Den scharfen Schmerz ihrer Fingernägel, die sich in meine Haut bohrten, als sie den Höhepunkt erreichte.

Die Bilder bleiben flach, bedeutungslos - fast schon obszön - und ich völlig unbeteiligt. Erinnerungen, die jedem anderen Mann gehören könnten. 

Ich wende mich von ihr ab, als mein innerer Zeitsinn mir mitteilt, dass ich in einer Stunde auf der Brücke sein muss. Ich spüre das Bedürfnis, über die Geschehnisse der letzten Nacht zu meditieren - doch ich bin mit meinem Captain zum Frühstück verabredet. Es bleibt mir nur die Zeit, ihren Geruch von meinem Körper zu waschen und mir eine frische Uniform anzuziehen. 

Die zivile Kleidung, in der ich zu ihr gegangen bin, liegt noch auf dem Boden. Ich streife die Tunika über, streiche die Knitterfalten in ihrer Vorderseite glatt - so die Spuren der Ungeduld verwischend, mit der ich sie letzte Nacht abgelegt hatte. 

Bevor ich die Kabine verlasse - äußerlich tadellos und in Kontrolle, wie mir ein Blick in den Spiegel bestätigt - drehe ich mich nicht noch einmal nach ihr um. Als ich auf den Korridor trete - der um diese frühe Stunde noch verlassen ist - ist sie fast vollständig aus meinen Gedanken verschwunden. 

 

* * *

 

Als ich meine Kabine betrete, weiß ich, dass er hier ist, noch bevor ich das Licht sehe. Ruhig trete ich um den Raumteiler, der die Schlafnische vom Rest meines Quartiers trennt. 

Captain Kirk liegt auf meinem Bett, die Beine ausgestreckt, die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt. Er trägt nur eine lose Hose, sein Blick ist an die Decke gerichtet. Und als er mich ansieht, empfinde ich seine Augen wie eine Berührung. Eine brennende Liebkosung, trotz der Dunkelheit in ihnen.

"Captain?", sage ich leise, als er weiter schweigt.

"Ich werde dich nicht fragen, wo du heute Nacht warst", erwidert er tonlos, als er aufsteht. 

"Ich war bei Leila Kalomi." Ich kann ihn jetzt nicht belügen - und ich habe auch kein Verlangen danach, es zu tun. Es gibt bereits zu viele Lügen zwischen uns. Und doch weiß ich, dass er mir für die Wahrheit nicht dankbar sein wird...

Er bleibt vor mir stehen. Zorn, der sich gegen mich richtet. Und Schmerz, den ich verursacht habe. Ich muss ihn nicht berühren, um seine Emotionen zu erkennen - es genügt, in seine Augen zu sehen. "Ich will es nicht wissen."

"Ich habe mit ihr geschlafen." 

Seine Hände ballen sich zu Fäusten - so fest, dass die Knöchel weiß hervortreten. "Halt' den Mund!" Seine Stimme ist gefährlich leise. 

Schweiß glitzert auf seiner Brust und einen Moment fühle ich mich versucht, mich vorzubeugen und den Salzgeschmack von seiner Haut zu lecken... Ich strecke die Hand nach ihm aus - doch bevor ich ihn berühren kann, weicht er zurück. 

"Fass' mich nicht an!"

Ich verschränke die Arme vor der Brust und halte der Wut in seinem Blick stand. "Warum bist du dann hergekommen?", erkundige ich mich ruhig. 

"Wir waren zum Frühstück verabredet."

"Nicht um diese Uhrzeit." Ich entscheide mich bewusst dagegen, ihm die genaue Anzahl der Minuten zu nennen, die er zu früh hier ist - ich fürchte, das wäre der sprichwörtliche Tropfen, der das Fass zum Überlaufen bringen würde. Eine der farbigen Metaphern, die Doktor McCoy so gerne verwendet. "Und wir waren in deiner Kabine verabredet", setze ich sanft hinzu. Ich muss einen Weg finden, ihn zu beruhigen, bevor unser Dienst auf der Brücke beginnt. Die Crew reagiert wie ein empfindliches Messgerät auf seine Stimmungen.

Wieder strecke ich die Hand nach ihm aus - und diesmal weicht er nicht zurück. Meine Finger berühren seinen Oberarm, gleiten weiter zur Schulter. 

Seine Augen verengen sich. "Warum tust du das?"

Ich verstehe seine Frage absichtlich falsch. "Es ist nicht ratsam, wenn du in diesem erregten Zustand auf die Brücke..."

"Ich bin nicht erregt!"

Ich hebe eine Augenbraue.

Er schlägt meine Hand weg. "Ich bin wütend. Und ich denke, ich habe jedes Recht dazu."

"Wir sind nicht gebunden."

Seine Hand schießt vor, seine Finger krallen sich in den Kragen meiner Tunika und ziehen mich näher zu ihm. "Das liegt nicht an mir."

Ich löse seine Finger, glätte abwesend den Kragen. Ich bin dieser Diskussion müde, die wir nun schon seit einigen Monaten führen. "Das ist nicht die richtige Zeit", erwidere ich leise. Einen Augenblick lang denke ich, er verliert die Kontrolle über sich und wird mich schlagen - doch dann lässt er die Hand sinken. 

Er wendet sich von mir ab. Die verkrampften Muskeln seines Rückens sprechen Bände zu mir. 

"Wir können heute Abend darüber reden."

Jim lacht - ein trockener, schmerzhafter Laut. "Gib' dir keine Mühe. Wir haben noch nie später darüber gesprochen." Seine Schultern zittern wie unter einer schweren Last. "Wenn du heute Abend zu mir kommst, dann werden wir nur wieder im Bett landen und ich werde deinen Körper bekommen." Er wendet sich mir wieder zu. Sein Gesicht ist weiß vor Ärger - und seine Augen schwarz vor Schmerz. "Und wenn ich gut war, erlaubst du mir vielleicht, dass ich dich auch den Rest der Nacht neben mir spüren darf."

"Ist nicht das genau, was du immer wolltest? Was dich zu mir geführt hat? Eine rein körperliche Beziehung ohne emotionale Verpflichtungen?"

"Das ist nicht wahr." Seine Stimme ist zu einem Flüstern herabgesunken. "So war es vielleicht am Anfang, aber du weißt ganz genau, dass es nicht mehr so ist. Ich liebe dich."

Ich lege einen Finger auf seinen Mund, bevor er mehr sagen kann. Seine Lippen zittern unter meiner Berührung - und ich kann nicht sagen, ob vor Wut, oder... Mein Blick wandert tiefer. Die Wölbung in seinem Schritt lässt keinen Zweifel. Er mag wütend auf mich sein, doch sein Körper reagiert heftig auf meine Nähe. 

Als meine Augen zu seinem Gesicht zurückkehren, finde ich das gleiche Wissen in seinem resignierten Blick. Seine Sinnlichkeit hat mich vom Anfang an fasziniert. Die rohe, menschliche Sexualität. Der Widerspruch zwischen Physis und Psyche. Ich könnte eine Studie über ihn schreiben...

Ich benötige einen Moment, um zu kalkulieren, wie viel Zeit uns noch bleibt - und presse meine Hand gegen seinen Schritt. 

"Nein."

"Jim." Ich sage seinen Namen leise. 

Er schließt die Augen, ein Schauer läuft durch ihn. 

"T'hy'la." Ein leeres Versprechen.

Als ich ihn küsse, kommen seine Arme um meine Schultern, pressen mich eng an ihn. Seine Zunge dringt in meinen Mund, als ich eine Hand zwischen unsere Körper zwänge, um den Verschluss seiner Hose zu öffnen. Sie fällt zu Boden, bleibt um seine Füße drapiert liegen. 

Er ist bereits hart, als ich ihn rückwärts dirigiere, zum Bett. Als er an die Kante stößt, lässt er sich einfach rückwärts fallen. 

Ich drücke ihn zurück, folge ihm und lecke über seine Brustwarzen. Sein Aufstöhnen lässt meine eigene Erregung kurz aufflammen - doch meine Biokontrolle kümmert sich darum und ich kann mich auf Jim konzentrieren. 

Seine Hand stößt mich roh tiefer und ich folge seinem stummen Befehl, knie mich neben ihn auf das Bett. Ein Zischen kommt über seine Lippen, als ich die Finger um seine Erektion lege. Ich schließe die Augen.

Mein Arm über seinem Unterkörper verhindert die instinktive Bewegung von Jims Hüften, als sein Glied langsam in meinen Mund gleitet...

 

Seit einem Jahr, drei Monaten und elf Tagen sind wir Liebhaber. 

Ich kam nicht unberührt in Jims Bett und auch er war alles andere als unerfahren. Es war weder Verliebtheit - noch Liebe - die uns in diesen ersten Wochen miteinander verband. Ich denke, Neugierde und Begehren sind die richtigen Begriffe. 

Es war ein beiderseitig zufriedenstellendes Arrangement ohne Verpflichtungen und Erwartungen. Bis ich im Rahmen einer Mission dazu gezwungen war, eine Vulcanische Gedankenverschmelzung mit ihm durchzuführen. 

Als er mich später um weitere Informationen bat - und um Wiederholung - "fühlte" ich mich geschmeichelt. Wenige Menschen hatten meine Telepathie so bereitwillig - nahezu begierig - akzeptiert, wie Jim. 

Da es lange zurücklag, dass ich zuletzt einen Partner gefunden hatte, der auch mentale Intimität schätzte, ging ich auf seinen Wunsch bereitwilliger ein, als mir die Vernunft gebieten mochte. Ich ließ mich von ihm auch in dieser Hinsicht verführen. Für einen Menschen war sein Geist außerordentlich diszipliniert und ich fand den Kontakt mit seinen Gedanken... erfrischend. Die Intensität seiner Emotionen eine Quelle endloser Faszination. Und seine außergewöhnliche Akzeptanz unserer Unterschiede begannen mich in falscher Sicherheit zu wiegen. 

Ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass er sich in mich verlieben würde. 

Er hatte natürlich während unseren sexuellen Aktivitäten gelegentlich entsprechende Äußerungen gemacht - doch Menschen verwandten diese Worte oft in erregtem Zustand, ohne es ernst zu meinen. Als er zum ersten Mal "Ich liebe dich" während einer Gedankenverschmelzung sagte, betrachtete ich es als Ausrutscher. Seine "Verliebtheit" war meinen Beobachtungen nach im allgemeinen nur von kurzer Dauer. 

Vor zwei Monaten brachte er zum ersten Mal die Sprache auf ein mentales Band für uns. 

Ich hatte ihm von den mentalen Bindungen erzählt, die ein Vulcanier für gewöhnlich eingeht - zu Eltern, zu Verwandten und zu einem Lebenspartner oder Lebenspartnern und eventuellen Kindern aus solchen Vereinigungen. 

Ich hatte nicht geglaubt, dass seine... Gefühle... für mich eine derartige Tiefe erreichen konnten, dass er bereit wäre, seine Unabhängigkeit aufzugeben und nach einer solchen Verbindung zu verlangen. 

Es war ihm ernst. 

Ich begann, mich von ihm fern zu halten, soweit es unsere Arbeit erlaubte. Er forderte von mir etwas, dass ich nicht geben konnte. Doch es war mir nicht möglich, ihm lange aus dem Weg zu gehen. Diese fast magnetische Anziehungskraft, die uns in der ersten Nacht zusammenführte, wirkte noch immer. 

Er will, dass ich ihn liebe.

Und genau das tue ich. Aber er wird es nie erfahren.

Während meine Gedanken in der Vergangenheit weilten, ist mein Mund nicht untätig geblieben. 

Jims Hände krallen sich in mein Haar, pressen meinen Kopf gegen seinen Unterkörper. Ich höre seinen leisen Aufschrei und dann füllt sein Samen meinen Mund. Langsam gebe ich seinen erschlaffenden Penis frei und setze mich auf. Nur das Geräusch seines hastigen Atmens ist zu hören. 

In 35,7 Minuten müssen wir auf der Brücke sein. 

Als ich aufstehen will, um mich umzuziehen, hält mich seine Hand zurück. Jim zieht mich zu sich herab, küsst mich. Seine Hand gibt meinen Arm frei, gleitet an meinem Körper herab und presst sich gegen meinen Schritt. Ich spüre seine Enttäuschung, als er dort nur nachgiebige Weiche findet. 

Ich löse mich von seinen Lippen. "Es ist keine Zeit."

Er rollt sich von mir weg, wendet mir den Rücken zu. 

Nach einem Moment stehe ich auf und beginne damit, mich auszukleiden. 

"Ich hasse dich."

Ich wende mich nicht um oder sehe ihm nach, als er an mir vorbeigeht, um in seine eigene Kabine zurück zu kehren. 

Es wäre alles viel einfacher, wenn er das tatsächlich tun würde...

 

* * *

 

Ich erwarte seine Rückkehr auf die Brücke. 

Jim hat die letzten Wissenschaftler verabschiedet, die wir von Omicron Ceti III retteten – ein anderes Schiff wird ihren Weitertransport vornehmen. Leila war unter ihnen. Ich habe mich nicht von ihr verabschiedet. Sie bedeutet mir... nichts. Sie ist nicht, was ich suche...

Als der Turbolift ankommt, wende ich mich um. Jims Gesicht verrät nichts - doch seine Augen funkeln wütend, als er mich anblickt. Und ich gebe zu, es überrascht mich, dass er dennoch zu mir kommt. Er schleudert einen Datenträger auf mein Pult. "Von Miss Kalomi." Leise gesprochen, der Rest der Brückencrew muss nichts erfahren. 

Dann setzt er sich in den Kommandosessel, ohne auch noch einmal in meine Richtung zu blicken. Und so bleibt es, bis zum Ende der Brückenwache. 

 

* * *

 

Wir sind nicht allein im Turbolift und so bin ich sicher. Das Tape habe ich mitgenommen. 

Während Jim zu einer privaten Verabredung mit Doktor McCoy eilt, ziehe ich mich in meine Kabine zurück. 

Ich lege das Tape auf den Schreibtisch - unschlüssig, was ich damit machen soll. Schließlich nehme ich es wieder auf und werfe es in den Entsorgungsschacht. Alles, was die Nacht mit ihr bewiesen hat, ist - dass es nur die Sporen waren, die Leila liebten. Nicht ich.

Als ich gegen den Willen meines Vaters Vulcan verließ um die StarFleet Akademie zu besuche, war ich sehr jung... und naiv. Ich war intellektuell gebildet, doch ich war emotional unerfahren. Erzogen nach vulkanischen Disziplinen der Logik und in einem streng kontrollierten Umfeld, war ich nicht vorbereitet auf den Ansturm an ungezügelten Empfindungen, die ich auf der Erde erfahren sollte. 

Einige Zeit kostete ich diese Gefühle aus, genoss zum ersten Mal die Freiheiten meiner menschlichen Seite, die mir bisher verweigert worden war. 

Begehren war eine der stärksten Empfindungen und eine der Erschreckendsten zugleich, die ich erfuhr. 

Sexuelle Aktivitäten hatten ihren Platz nur während „Der Zeit“ und zum Zwecke der Reproduktion, so wurde mir gelehrt. 

Meine... Affären ist wohl das richtige Wort... waren in vulkanischen Augen skandalös. Damit erfüllte ich die Erwartungen, die der Planet meiner Geburt an mich stellte - die Schwäche meines menschlichen Blutes zu offenbaren. 

Naturgemäß wandte ich mich zuerst weiblichen Menschen zu. Doch diese... Begegnungen... ließen mich seltsam unbefriedigt. 

Doch auch die Erfahrungen mit menschlichen Männern waren nicht, was ich suchte. 

Ich hatte angenommen, da ich zur Hälfte Mensch war – würde ich mich auch in erster Linie von Menschen angezogen fühlen. Doch dies war nicht ganz korrekt. Genau wie das Geschlecht, war es auch nicht eine spezielle Rasse, die mich anregte. 

Ich wusste nur eines – ich suchte nach etwas. Nach etwas, dass mich komplettieren würde. Nach einem Teil von mir, den ich irgendwann verloren haben musste. Nach jemandem...

Eine Zeitlang glaubte ich, Jim wäre diese Person. Ich wollte ihn wohl so sehen, weil ich der Suche müde geworden war. 

Doch am Ende ist er nicht mehr genug. Wie all die anderen zuvor. 

Und dann begannen die Träume erneut…

Träume von einer Präsenz, eines Schattens, die ich bereits als Kind träumte – und die als Produkt meiner menschlichen Phantasie dargestellt wurden, ein Zeichen meiner mangelnden emotionalen Kontrolle. 

Als ich heranwuchs, wurden sie selten, stoppten schließlich ganz. 

Bis ich der Geliebte meines Captains wurde und sich ein emotionaler Abgrund zwischen uns formte.

 

* * *

 

Der Türsummer reißt mich aus meinen Gedanken. „Ja?“ Ich wende mich der Tür zu. Jim! 

Er wirkt unschlüssig, müde – fast zögerlich, als er in mein Quartier triff. Nicht wie er selbst. 

Ich spüre das Verlangen, ihn zu berühren, für einige Zeit die Last von seinen Schultern zu nehmen. 

Jim scheint meine Reaktion jedoch misszuverstehen, sein Gesicht verdüstert sich. Bevor ich länger darüber nachdenken kann, trete ich unwillkürlich einen Schritt vor – doch Jim weicht zurück. Meine Hand fällt zurück an meine Seite. „Was kann ich dann für dich tun?“ Der Sarkasmus in meiner Stimme ist unbeabsichtigt. 

Jim lächelt bitter. „Hat sie dir ihre Telefonnummer hinterlassen?“, erwidert er spöttisch.

Ich wende mich von ihm ab, setze mich an meinen Schreibtisch. „Ihre Telefonnummer?“, wiederhole ich. Er spielt auf eine alte irdische Tradition an, in der der erste Schritt einer Kontaktaufnahme oft darin bestand, eine Nummer auszutauschen. Ich habe Bilder dieser Telefone gesehen. Sehr simpel. Jim liebt solche Erinnerungen an die Vergangenheit. 

„Oder ihre neue Adresse. Erwartet sie dich wieder zu sehen?“ Er folgt mir, sieht mich an, beide Hände auf die Kante des Schreibtisch gestützt. Wut funkelt in seinen Augen. „Habt ihr euch gut über mich amüsiert? Du und diese kleine Hure, ja? Habt’ ihr im Bett über mich gelacht? Über meine Dummheit...“

„Nein. Jim, tu’ dir das nicht an.“ 

Mein leiser Einwurf stoppt ihn und er lässt sich in den Besucherstuhl vor dem Schreibtisch fallen, sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen bedeckend. „Es tut mir leid“, flüstert er nach einem Moment, entsetzt über diesen Gefühlsausbruch. 

Ich verlasse meinen Stuhl, um mich vor ihn zu knien. „Jim.“ Sanft ziehe ich seine Hände von seinem Gesicht weg. „Jim. Sie hat mir nichts bedeutet.“

Er sieht mich an. „Genau wie ich“, meint er und stößt meine Hände zur Seite. Er steht auf, entfernt sich einige Schritte von mir. „Genau wie ich...“

„Das ist nicht richtig, t’hy’la.“ Ich erhebe mich ebenfalls, folge ihm. „Du bist mein Captain.“

Jim wirft den Kopf in den Nacken, lacht. „Ein hübscher Trost“, erwidert er ironisch. 

„Du bedeutest mir sehr viel“, fahre ich unbeirrt fort.

Er dreht sich zu mir um. Die Wut ist aus seinen Zügen verschwunden, er wirkt erschöpft. „Aber du liebst mich nicht.“

Ich strecke die Hand nach ihm aus. „Ich habe dir nie etwas anderes versprochen...“ Diesmal weicht er nicht aus, als ich zu ihm trete, ihn berühre. „...als dir zu geben, was ich geben kann.“

„Ich weiß. Aber Leila...“

„Vergiss’ sie.“ Ich beuge mich vor, überbrücke auch noch die letzten Zentimeter, die uns trennen und küsse ihn.

„Spock.“ Er flüstert meinen Namen gegen meine Lippen. „Spock.“ Nur meinen Namen, immer und immer wieder.

 

* * *

 

Ich habe ihn dazu überredet, zunächst mit mir in der Messe zu essen, dann zu einem Schachspiel in seiner Kabine. 

Jim spricht wenig – und wenn, dann nur über unsere nächste Mission. Das lässt mir Zeit, über meine widersprüchlichen Empfindungen nachzudenken. 

Es schmerzt mich, ihn zu verletzen. Auf meine eigene Weise liebe ich ihn mehr als mein Leben. Aber er ist nicht, was ich suche, kann es nicht sein...

Als wir in seine Kabine gehen, betrachte ich seine herunter gesackten Schultern. Ich werde ihn heute Nacht nicht allein lassen...

Jims erste Handlung ist es, sich einen Brandy einzuschenken, nachdem wir in seinem Quartier angekommen sind. Er leert das Glas mit einem Zug. Ich beschließe, das Schachspiel ausfallen zu lassen. Bevor er den Drink nachfüllen kann, trete ich zu ihm, stoppe ihn. 

Als er mich ansieht, schüttele ich den Kopf, stelle sein Glas weg. „Komm.“ 

Jim leistet keinen wirklichen Widerstand, als ich ihn zum Bett dirigiere und beginne, ihn auszukleiden. Am Anfang unserer... Beziehung... nahmen wir uns nie viel Zeit für Zärtlichkeiten. Heute will ich ihm zumindest das geben... 

 

* * *

 

Die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt, die Augen an die Decke gerichtet, liegt er angespannt da. Zu verkrampft, als dass ihn meine Berührung erregen kann. Ich verspüre einen Anflug von Frustration, als ich mich aufsetze. 

Er öffnet die Augen, sagt jedoch kein Wort. Und ich erkenne plötzlich, dass ich seinem Blick nicht standhalten kann – und wende den Kopf zur Seite. 

„Mach’ dir nichts daraus.“ In Jims Stimme schwingt ein schrecklich falscher fröhlicher Ton mit. „Es liegt nicht an dir.“ Er rollt sich auf die Seite, macht Anstalten, aufzustehen. 

Ich kann ihn nicht so gehen lassen und greife nach seinem Arm. „Jim...“

„Nein, nein“, unterbricht er mich, noch immer mit dieser Parodie einer fröhlichen Stimme. „Es ist schon in Ordnung. Ich habe einen anstrengenden Tag hinter mir und gestern Nacht schlecht geschlafen. Ich denke, der Stress der letzten Wochen holt mich ein. Es ist nicht deine Schuld.“ Seine Stimme bricht. „Nicht deine Schuld...“, flüstert er.

Ich lege die Arme um seine Schultern, schmiege mich an seinen Rücken. „Jim.“ Nur sein Name, nicht mehr. 

Ein erstickter, schmerzerfüllter Laut kommt aus seinem Mund, als er gegen mich sackt, sein Kopf fällt an meine Schulter zurück. „Warum, Spock, warum, warum, warum?“

„Es tut mir so leid, Jim“, flüstere ich und halte ihn fest. Ich spüre, dass meine Entschuldigung die Dinge zwischen uns nicht verbessert – im Gegenteil, sie macht ihn wütend. Doch ich bin erleichtert. Ich kann mit seiner Wut umgehen, wenn auch nicht mit seinem Schmerz...

Er löst sich mit einem Ruck aus meinen Armen, dreht sich zu mir um. „So, es tut dir also leid“, wiederholt er sarkastisch. „Wie schön für dich.“ Seine Augen sind dunkel vor Wut. „Ist dir eigentlich klar, was du Scheißkerl mir angetan hast?“ Er stößt mich weg und ich komme vor ihm auf dem Rücken zu liegen. 

Er folgt mir und kniet sich über meine Taille. „Erinnerst du dich an Raoul?“, höhnte er. „Diesen hübschen kleinen Knackarsch, der mich schon auf Omicron Ceti III anmachte? Ich war gestern Abend bei ihm. Als du in Leilas Bett lagst...“

Der Geologe hatte mich, wann immer sich unsere Wege kreuzten, mit seltsamen Blicken bedacht. Ich begann nun zu verstehen, dass er sich wohl für Jim interessierte und – nachdem er von meiner Beziehung mit dem Captain erfuhr – mich als Rivalen betrachtete. Ich vermute hier Doktor McCoys Hände im Spiel. Er weiß als einer der wenigen an Bord von unserer Beziehung und in falsch verstandener Loyalität zu uns, wäre er sicherlich versucht gewesen, den Geologen zu entmutigen, etwaige Annäherungsversuche zu unternehmen. 

Hass blitzt in Jims Augen auf. Doch ich kann nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, ob der Hass gegen mich oder gegen ihn selbst gerichtet ist...

„Er gab sich wirklich alle Mühe, aber ich bekam ihn nicht hoch. Ich starrte auf seinen hübschen kleinen Mund, spürte ihn auf mir, aber was ich verdammt noch mal wollte, war dein Mund, deine Hände.“ Seine bewusst vulgär gewählten Worte prasseln wie Schläge auf mich ein. 

„Sein Arsch bettelte darum, genommen zu werden – und alles, was ich sah, warst du in Leilas Armen. Und du hast die Frechheit, zu sagen, es tut dir leid...“ Als seine Faust mich im Gesicht trifft, spüre ich es kaum. Die Wut, die wie eine schwarze Flut von ihm ausströmt, nimmt mir in ihrer Intensität fast den Atem. 

Als er zum zweiten Mal zuschlagen will, ergreife ich seinen Arm, halte ihn auf. Einen Moment sieht er mich fassungslos an. Er schluckt, lässt die Hand sinken – sieht sie an, als könne er nicht fassen, was er eben getan hatte. 

Jim lässt sich neben mich auf das Bett fallen, sein Gesicht im Kissen vergrabend. Seine Schultern zucken. 

Nach einem Moment setze ich mich auf und berühre vorsichtig seinen Rücken. Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll. Es belastet mich mehr als es mir behagt, ihn so sehr zu verletzen. Es ist nicht die richtige Zeit, erneut „Es tut mir leid“ zu sagen. Und so beginne ich damit, seine Schultern zu kneten, die verkrampften Muskeln zu lösen. Er ist so empfänglich für Berührungen.

Fast quälend langsam entspannt er sich unter meinen Händen. Dann und wann läuft ein Schauer durch seinen Körper und ich lasse meinen Mund dem Pfad meiner Finger folgen. Als ich seinen Nacken küsse, stöhnt er leise auf. Oh, ich kenne alle die geheimen Stellen seines Körpers. Ich presse meine Lippen auf eine davon, direkt unter seinem Schulterblatt und er seufzt, bewegt sich unruhig unter mir. 

Meine Finger kneten die festen Wölbungen seines Gesäßes, so wie er es am liebsten hat. Immer enger werdende Kreise zeichnen meine Finger, bis sich einer davon in die Spalte stiehlt, über die Öffnung streichend. Er erschauert und ich weiß, dass mir doch gelungen ist, ihn zu erregen. 

Ich drehe ihn um, mein Mund findet seine Brustwarzen, die sich unter meiner Berührung verhärten. Meine Hand tastet sich langsam tiefer, sein steifes Glied zu umschließen. Seine Hüften wölben sich meiner Berührung entgegen, als er tief in meine Hand stößt. 

Den Arm über seinen Unterkörper legend, drücke ich ihn zurück, halte ihn mühelos, als ich meine Mund über ihn senke, langsam über den harten Schaft lecke, ihn sorgfältig mit Speichel bedeckend. Erst, als er leise aufschreit, weiche ich zurück. 

Und strecke mich neben ihm auf dem Bauch aus. Einen Moment lang bin ich überzeugt er weigert sich aus falschem Stolz... doch dann spüre ich seinen Körper über meinen gleiten, seinen Mund, der mich gierig in Besitz nimmt. Ich lockere die rigorose Kontrolle, die ich bisher aufrecht erhalten habe und beginne, seine Berührung zu genießen. Seine Zunge öffnet mich, dringt in mich ein und ich kann ein scharfes Atemholen nicht verhindern. Es ist so anders mit ihm, als mit irgendjemand anderes jemals zuvor...   
Ich spüre seine Ungeduld und greife nach hinten, öffne mich selbst für ihn. 

Er flüstert meinen Namen und ich höre, fühle, wie er seine Position ändert – und dann presst die Spitze seines Gliedes gegen die Öffnung zu meinem Körper. Ich bin entspannt und er gleitet ohne auf Widerstand zu treffen, in mich. 

Es ist wie jedes Mal... ich spüre, wie er mich ganz in Besitz nimmt, nicht nur meinen Körper. Als sauge er mich in sich auf, bis sich mein Ich völlig in seiner Person auflöst und wir nur mehr als ein einziges Wesen existieren, getrennt, verbunden, gebend, nehmend... 

Mein Samen tränkt das Laken unter mir – Sekunden, bevor ich ihn tief in mir kommen spüre. Dann... nichts mehr.

 

* * *

 

Als ich erwache, schläft Jim eng an mich geschmiegt. Ich schließe die Augen erneut, spüre in Körper und Geist noch immer den Nachhall dessen, was wir geteilt haben. Ich habe keine Worte dafür, es ist unmöglich zu beschreiben. Und so lege ich die Arme um ihn, ziehe ihn noch enger an mich, als könne ich uns in ein Wesen verschmelzen...

Ich könnte es.

Ich weiß. Das Band. Es würde die Intensität unserer Empfindungen füreinander reflektieren, sogar noch verstärken und ich frage mich, ob ich der Vulkanier in mir diese unkontrollierbare Emotionalität überleben könnte...

Es wäre einfach. Aufgrund der bereits zwischen uns bestehenden Verbindung und der Art unserer Beziehung müssten wir nicht einmal nach Vulcan, um uns von einem Heiler unterstützen zu lassen. Alles war ich tun müsste, wäre die Nervenpunkte in seinem Gesicht zu berühren und meine mentalen Schilde zu senken. Alle Schilde. Der Instinkt, ihn an mich zu binden, würde den Rest übernehmen. 

Doch ich kann nicht. Eine leise Stimme in mir beharrt darauf, dass es jemanden gibt, den ich finden muss – und das kann ich nicht, wenn ich mich jetzt mit Jim binde. 

Der Schmerz ist scharf wie der Stich einer Klinge und ich presse meine Lippen gegen Jims kühle, feuchte Stirn, um einem Schrei zu ersticken. Tränen, die ich nie weinen werde, brennen hinter meinen geschlossenen Lidern. 

Ich liege lange wach, ihn eng an mich haltend, bis mich der Schlaf überwältigt. Und wieder träume ich von ihr, der anderen Hälfte meines Selbsts.

 

* * *

 

Als ich zum zweiten Mal erwache, sitzt Jim auf der Bettkante, einen Becher Kaffee aus dem Replikator in der Hand. Ich beobachte ihn durch die Wimpern, ohne zu offenbaren, dass ich wach bin. 

Doch er trinkt nicht, sieht mich nur an. Schließlich streckt er die Hand aus, berührt meine Wange. „Ich weiß, dass du wach bist.“ Seine Stimme ist entspannt, zärtlich, wie seine Berührung. 

Ich öffne die Augen. „Guten Morgen, t’hy’la.“ Sein Lächeln ist liebevoll, wie immer wenn ich ihn so nenne – aber zurückhaltend. Ich habe nichts anderes erwartet.

Für gewöhnlich gipfeln unsere... Unstimmigkeiten... in einer leidenschaftlichen Nacht, worauf dann eine gewisse Zeit eine Art Waffenstillstand zwischen uns herrscht. Was bedeutet, dass wir nicht mehr darüber sprechen. Nicht über das Band oder unsere Beziehung oder meine Träume. Bis dann wieder jemand wie Leila in mein oder Raoul in Jims Leben tritt...

Ich setze mich auf, nehme den Becher aus seiner Hand und stelle ihn zur Seite. „Es ist noch sehr früh“, sage ich und presse meine Lippen - dankbar für seine Nähe - gegen die glatte, kühle Haut seiner Brust. Sein Herzschlag beschleunigt sich. 

Jim lacht. Seine Hände flechten sich in mein Haar. „Liebend gerne“, sagt er leise. „Aber es geht jetzt nicht.“

„Wieso nicht?“ Ich bin abgelenkt und achte so nicht wirklich auf den ernsten Ton seiner Stimme.

„Ich muss auf die Brücke. Wir haben neue Befehle erhalten. Wir fliegen nach Vulcan.“

Ich setze mich auf. „Wieso?“ Jim ist bereits dabei, seine Uniform überzustreifen.

„Das Schiff, dass die Diplomaten zu dieser großen Konferenz nach Babel bringen sollte, ist durch einen Ionensturm schwer beschädigt worden. Wir werden das an ihrer Stelle übernehmen. Und da Vulcan in diesem Jahr den Ratsvorsitz hat, werden wir Vulcan eben zuerst anfliegen.“

Vulcan... Sie werden Sarek schicken. Meinen Vater. Wen sonst... 

Ich habe ihn seit achtzehn Jahren nicht mehr gesehen. Er wollte nichts mehr mit seinem allzu menschlichen Sohn zu tun haben, als ich mich seinem Willen widersetzte und mich weigerte in seine Fußstapfen der Diplomatie zu treten. Es ist nichts, auf das ich mich freue – ihm und seinem Urteil entgegen zu treten...

„Kommst du mit?“, dringt Jims Stimme in meine Gedanken. 

Ich erhebe mich. „Natürlich.“ Mein Platz ist an seiner Seite. 

 

* * *

 

Ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Amanda meinen Vater begleiten würde. Sie hat das früher nie getan. Aber natürlich hatte sie damals auch ein Kind, um das sie sich kümmern musste... 

Es ist bestürzend, wie sehr meine Mutter in den Jahren seit meinem Weggang gealtert ist. Doch ihre Augen sind noch immer warm und freundlich - so liebevoll als sie meinen begegnen, dass ich fast Scham in mir aufsteigen fühle, sie genau wie meinen Vater ignoriert zu haben. Hat sie die ganze Zeit darauf gewartet, dass ich mich bei ihr melde, so wie ich es in den ersten Monaten meines Aufenthalts auf der Erde noch tat? Bis ich erfuhr, dass sie deshalb in Konflikt mit den Wünschen ihres Ehemannes geriet und ich auch zu ihr jeden Kontakt abbrach. 

Ich muss den Blick abwenden und sehe stattdessen zu Jim. Sehe die Falten auf seiner Stirn. Es ist ihm nicht entgangen, wie angespannt die Atmosphäre im Transporterraum ist, seit der vulkanische Botschafter und seine menschliche Frau an Bord beamten.

„Der Botschafter und seine Frau sind meine Eltern“, erkläre ich steif, da Sarek keine Anstalten macht, es zu tun.

Ich kann sein Erstaunen fühlen. Doch er schluckt es hinunter und macht weiter, als wäre nichts geschehen. Er wird später Rechenschaft von mir einfordern, dass ich ihm diese Information so lange vorenthalten habe…

 

* * *

 

Ich habe keine Zeit, mit ihm zu sprechen, ihm zu erklären, warum ich nie offenbarte, dass mein Vater der berühmte Diplomat Sarek ist. Warum Sarek mich mit solcher greifbaren Kälte begrüßte – eines Vulkaniers und Mannes seines Standes unwürdig - und Amanda die ganze Zeit wie ein Puffer zwischen uns agierte...

Mein Vater ist in der Krankenstation. Jim ebenfalls. Doktor McCoy drängt mich wegen Sareks Operation. Ich muss Blut spenden, damit er sie durchführen kann. Jim drängt ebenfalls dazu. Oh, er hat kein Wort darüber gesagt, ich kann es in seinem Blick sehen. 

Keiner der beiden versteht, was mich zögern lässt, meinem Vater Vorrang zu geben. Nach ihrem Verständnis sollte die Entscheidung einfach sein, ihn zu wählen. Nicht nur als sein Sohn, sondern auch um seiner Bedeutung gerecht zu werden. Sarek ist einer der besten Diplomaten der Föderation, ein selbst bei feindlichen Mächten geachteter, hochgeschätzter Botschafter des Friedens. Sein Verlust könnte viele Leben in zukünftigen Konflikten gefährden. 

Ich habe meine Pflicht zu erfüllen. 

Doch welche?

Die gegenüber Sarek?

Oder die gegenüber StarFleet, gegenüber der Enterprise und ihrer Besatzung, auf die ich einen Eid geschworen habe?

Ich muss das Kommando übernehmen, da der Captain schwer verletzt wurde. Das fremde Schiff, das uns nach wie vor verfolgt, muss beobachtet werden. Der falsche Andorianer in seiner Sicherheitszelle muss verhört werden. 

Ich benötige einen Moment der Ruhe, der Besinnung, um zu entscheiden, was ich tue. Doch kaum bin ich in meiner Kabine, als der Türsummer mich aus meinen Gedanken reißt.

Es ist meine Mutter. Amanda. Sie bittet mich, an meine Pflicht zu denken. An meine Pflicht Sarek gegenüber. Sie lässt sich dazu hinreißen, mich zu ohrfeigen. 

Der Schlag konnte mich nicht wirklich verletzen, dazu reicht ihre Kraft nicht aus. Und es schmerzt nicht dort, wo ihre Hand auf meine Wange prallte. 

 

* * *

 

Es ist dunkel, als ich erneut die Augen öffne. Die Operation... Oh, Doktor McCoy, natürlich. Er hat sich meinem ausdrücklichen Wunsch widersetzt und mir ein Sedativum verabreicht. Eine seltsame Auffassung seines hippokratischen Eids. 

Ich kann Sareks Anwesenheit spüren, er hat den Eingriff überlebt. Er erscheint bereits viel kräftiger. Es ist mehr als ungewohnt, es ist irritierend, die mentale Nähe meines Vaters nach all der Zeit wieder zu spüren, selbst wenn Sarek sie nicht ermutigt. 

Amanda ist bei ihm. Ich kann ihre Besorgnis spüren, die uns beiden gilt. Sie sprechen miteinander, zu leise selbst für mein geschultes Gehör, um zu verstehen, worüber. 

Jim ist ebenfalls noch in der Krankenstation. Ich versichere mich durch die Verbindung zwischen uns, wie es ihm gut geht. Er schläft und heilt. 

„Spock.“ Die Stimme meiner Mutter. 

Ich setze mich auf, aktiviere das Nachtlicht über meinem Bett und vermeide es, sie oder Sarek anzusehen. „Es geht mir gut“, erwidere ich automatisch, in der Annahme, das sei wonach sie sich erkundigen wolle.

Sie kommt zu mir, setzt sich auf die Kante des Bio-Bettes. Das hat sie nicht mehr getan, seit ich drei Jahre alt gewesen war... „Ich möchte mit dir sprechen, mein Sohn.“

So viel muss ich ihr zugestehen. Ich neige den Kopf, deute meine Bereitschaft, zuzuhören an.

Amanda wirft einen Blick in Richtung meines Vaters, bevor sie sich wieder mir zuwendet. 

Sie legt eine Hand auf meinen Arm. „Ich möchte dir danken.“ Wieder ein Blick zu Sarek. „Auch im Namen deines Vaters.“

„Dank ist unlogisch.“ Sarek muss stolz darauf sein, meine Worte zu hören. Eine perfekt vulkanische Antwort.

Amanda seufzt leise und schüttelte den Kopf. Ihr Blick bleibt liebevoll und warm. Ich sehe auf ihre Hand, die meinen Arm streichelt, als wäre ich wieder ein Kind auf der Suche nach Trost. „Ich musste heute fürchten, das Liebste in meinem Leben zu verlieren – meinen Mann und meinen Sohn. Ich möchte so etwas nie wieder erleben müssen. Ich habe schon einmal ein Kind verloren.“

Ich sehe sie verständnislos an. Und wage es dann, Sarek anzusehen. Er ist noch immer etwas zu blass, doch sein Gesicht ist gewohnt kontrolliert. Er hat offenbar nicht die Absicht, etwas zu diesem Gespräch beizutragen, also bleibe auch ich stumm, warte darauf, dass Amanda fortfährt.

„Spock, es gibt etwas, dass wir dir nie gesagt haben.“ Ihre Hand umklammert meinen Arm jetzt so fest, als fürchte sie, ich würde sonst aufstehen und gehen, ohne sie anzuhören. „Du warst nicht unser einziges Kind.“

Ich spüre den sehr un-vulkanischen Drang zu lachen, um ihre Worte jeder Bedeutung zu berauben – etwa so, wie ein Kind im Dunkeln singt, um die Angst zu vertreiben. Doch kein Laut kommt über meine Lippen. 

Und offenbar habe ich einen Teil ihrer Erklärung verpasst, als ich mich wieder auf sie konzentrieren kann, denn ihre Worte bleiben zunächst ohne direkten Zusammenhang für mich.

„...Zwillingsschwangerschaften sind auf Vulcan sehr selten. Aber in meiner Familie gab es bereits Zwillinge. Wenn auch nicht eineiige. Du und deine Schwester, ihr seid eineiige Zwillinge gewesen.“

„Meine Schwester?“ Erst als die Worte über meine Lippen sind, bemerke ich, dass ich gesprochen habe. Mir ist kalt. Mein bewusstes Denken scheint lahmgelegt. 

„Ja, Spock.“

„Ihr Name? Wie heißt sie?“ Ich weiß nicht, warum mir diese Frage plötzlich so wichtig scheint.

Amanda wechselt wieder einen Blick mit Sarek, ihr Griff um meinen Arm verstärkt sich erneut. „Wir haben ihr nie einen Namen gegeben“, erwidert sie leise. „Sie starb zwei Monate, bevor sie geboren werden sollte.“

„Warum ist sie gestorben?“ Ich kann noch immer keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Obwohl da etwas in mir ist, irgendwo tief in mir, dass aus einem jahrelangem… nein, jahrzehntelangem Schlaf zu erwachen scheint. Sie...

„Sie war nicht lebensfähig aufgrund einer genetischen Fehlbildung. Ihr Geist blieb ungeformt und war nicht in der Lage, ihren unterentwickelten Körper bis zum Ende der Schwangerschaft zu erhalten, wenn… wann vorgesehen war, sie ohne Verletzung von dir zu trennen. Sie war... zu diesem Zeitpunkt ein Teil von dir, kein eigenständiges Wesen. Du wärst fast mit ihr gestorben.“ 

Es ist Sarek, der mir antwortet. Und seine Stimme bricht fast unmerklich bei den letzten Worten.

Ein Teil von mir. Nicht lebensfähig. Wie ein Arm? Ein Bein? 

„Wieso habe ich überlebt?“

„Du hast dich völlig normal entwickelt.“ Amanda fährt fort. „Geistig und körperlich. Die Tests nach deiner Geburt zeigten sogar, dass deine Intelligenz überdurchschnittlich ist. Der Heiler versicherte uns, du hättest durch die späte Trennung keinen mentalen Nachteil erlitten.“

„Schaden?“ Ich fühle mich noch immer wie betäubt.

Wieder ist es Sarek, der antwortet. „Zwischen dir und deiner Schwester muss sich während eures Heranwachsens ein unbewusstes, mentales Band geformt haben. Durch ihren körperlichen Tod wurde es unkontrolliert zertrennt. Das daraus resultierende Trauma hätte dein Bindungszentrum irreparabel beschädigen können.“

Ich schließe die Augen – der Raum hatte begonnen, vor ihnen zu schwanken. Ich bemerke, dass ich zittere. 

„Warum wurde mir immer gesagt, die Träume wären meiner Phantasie zuzuschreiben, die auf meiner menschlichen Hälfte beruht?“ Meine Stimme ist eiskalt. „Es waren unbewusste Erinnerungen an sie, nicht wahr?“

„Wir konnten nicht sicher sein. Niemand konnte uns raten. Es gab keinen dokumentierten Fall, in dem ein Zwilling vor der Geburt starb und der andere überlebte, um gesund geboren zu werden.“ Wieder übernimmt es Sarek, meine Frage zu beantworten. „Und niemand konnte sagen, welchen Einfluss die genetischen Manipulationen hatten. Es gab vor dir keine vulkanisch-menschlichen Hybriden, Spock, keine Erfahrungswerte nach denen sich die Ärzte richten konnten. Wir versuchten das Beste für dich zu tun, Spock.“

Ich höre kaum zu. „Mein ganzes Leben lang suche ich nach jemandem.“ Es ist mir kaum bewusst, dass ich laut spreche. „Nach ihr. Nach einem Teil, der mir fehlt.“ Es ist sehr still. 

Meine Mutter kehrt zum Bett des Botschafters zurück. Ich kann spüren wie aufgewühlt sie ist. Wie mein Vater sie in den Armen hält, wie es ein menschlicher Mann tun würde. Offensichtlich findet er unter gewissen Umständen ein solches Verhalten akzeptabel - obwohl sie nicht alleine sind, sich mit Jim sogar ein Fremder im Raum befindet - nur nicht für mich. Er hat ihr früh untersagt, mich im Arm zu halten… 

Den Rest der Nacht spricht niemand ein Wort. 

Ich weiß nicht, wann ich zum ersten Mal bemerke, dass Jim ebenfalls wach ist… Was hat er gehört?

 

* * *

 

Nach Ende der Konferenz auf Babel werden wir die Diplomaten zu ihren Heimatplaneten zurückbringen. Natürlich auch meine Eltern. 

Ich habe bereits zwei Tage Urlaub auf Vulcan beantragt. Ein Heiler wird mich untersuchen und - falls erforderlich – die offenen Enden des zerrissenen Bandes zu meiner namenlosen Zwillingsschwester blockieren. 

Ich hoffe, dass so meine Suche ein Ende finden kann. 

Darüber hinaus habe ich meine Eltern bei einem privaten Abendessen über meine Beziehung zu James Kirk aufgeklärt. 

Wenig überraschend ist mein Vater nicht erfreut über meine Wahl, selbst nachdem er inzwischen seine Meinung über Jim aufgrund neuer Informationen revidieren musste. Er ist nicht der stereotype StarFleet Offizier, als den Sarek ihn zuvor wahrnahm. Zumindest kann er ihm nicht in Kritik stellen, dass er ein Mensch ist. Wie der Vater, so der Sohn – ebenfalls eines dieser irdischen Sprichwörter, das offenbar mehr als einen Funken Wahrheit enthält.

Doch anders als vor achtzehn Jahren akzeptiert er meine Entscheidung und wird uns öffentlich unterstützen, sollte dies zu Schwierigkeiten bei StarFleet oder dem Hohen Rat führen. Wir sind verpflichtet, unsere Beziehung dann zu erklären, sie vor StarFleet Command offen zu legen. Es wird auf beiden Seiten Bedenken gegen unsere Verbindung geben. Doch das liegt in der Zukunft. 

Amanda erinnert ihn daran, dass ich nach menschlichen Normen ein erwachsener Mann bin, der nicht die Zustimmung seiner Eltern benötigt, um eine Partnerschaft einzugehen. Mein Vater kontert damit, dass ich nach vulkanischen Normen kaum mehr als ein Halbwüchsiger wäre und daher sehr wohl der Anleitung und Kontrolle bedürfe. Und dabei lächelte er, wenn auch sein Gesicht unbewegt blieb.

Meine Eltern haben sich inzwischen zur Ruhe begeben, doch davon bin ich weit entfernt. 

Sarek ist der Ansicht, eine volle Bindung einzugehen, würde mir dabei helfen, das Trauma endgültig zu überwinden. Mir den mentalen Halt geben, der mir mehr emotionale Kontrolle erlaubt. Offenbar etwas, dass ich ihn seinen Augen dringend benötige. 

Aber vielleicht habe ich die Chance dazu bereits vergeben. 

Ich muss mit Jim sprechen. Bald. Oder besser - jetzt gleich...

 

* * *

 

Jim blickt auf, als ich zu ihm trete. Er arbeitet an seinem Schreibtisch. Seine Augen mustern mich müde. Er hat nicht mit mir gesprochen, über das was er in dieser Nacht in der Krankenstation gehört hat. 

Er hat überhaupt kaum ein außerdienstliches Wort mit mir gewechselt, seit wir Babel erreichten. 

„Ich möchte mir dir sprechen“, sage ich leise. Jim lächelt und bedeutet mir, Platz zu nehmen. „Ich weiß, dass du das Gespräch mit meinen Eltern mitangehört hast.“

Er nickt. „Seither ist mir vieles klar geworden“, erwidert er nachdenklich. „Die Sehnsucht, die ich jedes Mal in dir spüre, wenn wir unser Gedanken verschmelzen. Und von der ich hoffte, ich wäre derjenige, der sie stillen könnte. Aber das kann ich nicht, nicht wahr? Niemand wird das je können.“

„Jim, ich...“

Sein Kopfschütteln stoppt mich. „Du bist gekommen, um mir zu sagen, dass ich dich verloren habe, nicht wahr?“ Er klingt unendlich müde.

„Nein.“ Unruhig stehe ich auf, trete zu ihm, kauere mich vor ihm auf den Boden um ihm ins Gesicht sehen zu können. „Ich bin gekommen... um dich zu fragen... Willst du dich mit mir binden?“

Jim holt tief Luft und schließt für einen Moment die Augen. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du es sagen würdest.“ Er öffnet die Lider, sieht mich an. „Ja. Es gibt nichts, was ich mehr will, Spock. Ich liebe dich.“ 

„Aber kannst du damit zufrieden sein?“, frage ich ihn. „Mit dem Wissen, dass du...“

„Dass ich vielleicht nur deine zweite Wahl bin? Dass sich ein Teil von dir möglicherweise immer nach ihr sehnen wird?“, unterbricht er mich. „Ich muss es wohl. Wenn die Alternative ist, dich ganz zu verlieren.“ Jim nimmt meine Hand, bringt sie an die Nervenpunkte in seinem Gesicht. „Zeig mir, was es bedeutet, mit dir gebunden zu sein. Und dann frag mich noch einmal. Meine Antwort wird die gleiche sein.“

Ich muss noch einmal fragen. „Bist du dir sicher?“

Als er nickt, senke ich meine Schilde, mache uns eins. 

Und ich kann nur hoffen, er wird es nicht eines Tages bereuen. Denn trotz aller Unmöglichkeit liebe ich ihn. Mehr als mein Leben...

 

Ende


End file.
